Surreality Book two: Shadow Puppet
by AquaRias
Summary: The adventure continues as Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and Shikamaru find themselves trapped in a world where nothing is as it should be. Hope is waning as they are sucked into a battle between good and evil…how can they shed light on a world of darkness?
1. A World Without Light

**Shadow Puppet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: The adventure continues as Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and Shikamaru find themselves trapped in a world where nothing is as it should be. Hope is waning as they are sucked into a battle between good and evil…how can they shed light on a world of darkness?**

**A/N: The first chapter of Surreality Book two, Sequel to Surreality Book one: The Butterfly Effect. **

**Chapter one: A World Without Light**

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes, only to be met with blackness. As his vision cleared he was able to make out a dark shape that slowly swam into focus. "G-Gaara?" He asked, sighing in relief as his vision sharpened and his suspicion was confirmed. "We're in my mind?" Gaara nodded, smirking slightly. "Oh man…I passed out again, didn't I?"

"It seemed you have adverse effects to dimension travelling." Gaara muttered with a slight chuckle. "But right now, we have more pressing issues n hand." Gaara's forehead creased as he frowned, worry etched into his features.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, fearing whatever it was that could possibly _worry_ Gaara.

"It seems we have arrived in a world that is quite…different from the last one. Unlike the last one, which was basically the same as our own, but at another point in time, this one is…strange." Gaara muttered.

"Strange?" Naruto asked with a frown. "How strange?"

"Very strange. For one thing, we're back in our original bodies. I'm not sure how that happened, but Shika thinks it may be because we aren't alive here." Gaara sighed, an undefinable glint in his eye. "Sasuke and Shika are out there trying to determine exactly _how_ different it is as we speak, I was sent here to wake you."

"Let's go then." Naruto said immediately, before closing his eyes and willing himself to wake.

A few moments later, he opened his eyes and found himself staring up at the night sky. Stars were sprinkled through the darkness, but Naruto couldn't help but note that there seemed to be less then there had been before. The moon was no where in sight, causing the night to be unnaturally shrouded in darkness.

He stood up, shivering slightly in the almost unnatural coldness of the night, glancing around until he spotted Gaara walking toward him. "Does it seem like…there are fewer stars then usual?" Naruto asked, turning his gaze back to the sky.

Gaara nodded, looking weary. "Shikamaru said it too. It can't be a good sign…stars are not supposed to die out like that."

They were soon interrupted by the arrival of Shikamaru and Sasuke, both looking a little dismayed. "We're in Konoha." Shikamaru stated, frowning in thought. "Except, it's not Konoha. Not here anyway."

"We encountered no livings things animal or human." Sasuke continued. "And by the looks of it, the place has been void of life for a while now."

Naruto shivered, looking up at the absent starred sky. "I don't like this place." He muttered, glancing at his companions who seemed to feel the same.

"What should we do?" Gaara asked, shifting from one foot to the other uneasily. "Shukaku's getting a very bad vibe from the place…we should leave."

Shikamaru shook his head reluctantly. "We can't leave…the jutsu, it won't work again for another six or so months. We should find some shelter to spend the night, and then figure out the rest in the morning."

…AR…

Naruto stretched as he opened his eyes, yawning widely. He stood up, grimacing slightly when his head nearly banged on the roof of the cave they had spent the night in. He rubbed his arms, feeling Goosebumps rising on the skin as a result of the low temperature. He walked towards the mouth of the cave, before stopping, his mouth dropping open in confusion. _What..?_ Somehow, the sky was no lighter then it had been approximately eight hours ago.

"Guys," He called, motioning his slowly waking companions over. "Guys, look at this."

"It's dark." Sasuke commented as he stared at the sky. "Perhaps in this world, it is always dark?"

"Seems that way…" Shikamaru muttered. "But how? For the sun not to rise, then that would mean that the earth would have stopped spinning…which isn't possible…right?" It was an odd thing, seeing the genius so confused. "It would explain the cold though…No, this can't be right!"

"It is." The four dimension travellers jumped and spun around to face that direction, looking for the source of the voice. Their eyes fell upon a figure that was standing just outside the mouth of the cave. The person looked to be a teenager of about fifteen years old. He had long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail, his clothes were simply a long black cloak that reached to his ankles. He took a step forward, holding in his hand a small glass sphere that seemed to have flames trapped within it, providing a soft, dancing light.

"As long as I can remember this country has been shrouded in darkness, with one light day spaced sparingly throughout the cycle. It used to be that we received a light day every six or seven days, but as the war continued, the time has spread out between light days, leaving us expecting one only once every thirty days."

"Who are you?" Sasuke growled, drawing his kunai with a practiced ease. The boy merely glanced at him, before seeming to decide that he wasn't a threat. "My name is unimportant. You may call me Rii." Rii walked passed the four companions, before placing his little ball of flames on the ground in the middle of the cave. He muttered a few words that the four ninja's couldn't catch, causing the flames within the ball flash before a hazy orange light filled the cave. "Who are you? The four of you must be new here, to be unfamiliar with the dark day/light day patterns."  
Naruto stepped forward, deciding to trust the young man who seemed to mean them no harm. "You're right, we are new here. My name is Naruto, that is Gaara, Shikamaru and Sasuke. We come from another dimension; a ninja jutsu brought us here."

The boy's eyes snapped to the blonde, seeming to flash with a strange emotion. "A ninja jutsu? You know a ninja?" He asked, excitement creeping into his words.

Naruto nodded slowly. "We _are_ ninjas. I am the Hokage of my home dimension," Naruto gestured to Gaara. "He is the Kazekage and they are ANBU level ninjas."

Rii's eyes widened upon hearing that. "I have heard tales of the time when Kage's ruled over hidden villages…times when ninjas roamed in huge numbers as the elite of the world." His eyes gained a far away look as he reminisced. "But now…" His eyes dimmed slightly. "The only ninjas I know exist in stories alone. It is said that a few low ranked ninja still remain, hiding from the wrath of the Kage Kairai. If you four are really high level ninjas as you claim to be…" His eyes shone with exhilaration. "This could mean the end of the war…" He whispered.

Sasuke frowned. "You've mentioned a war a few times now...what is this war?"

The boy's eyes hardened. "Around seventy years ago, or so it is said, the human race was in its prime. The land was divided up into countries of element, the place where we are now was once known as the capital of Fire country. One night a baby was born to the Mizukage of the hidden mist, and the Raikage of the hidden cloud. He was named Kage Kairai. No one knows why it happened, but Kairai, at the age of twenty, murdered his entire family and then went on to massacre every single Ninja residing in the villages of the Mist or of the Cloud. His skills were so advanced that such a task was as easy as catching fish in a river. After a few years he began to take control, slowly at first, then faster as time passed. Just a few years after his initial massacre Kairai had managed to eradicate almost every single ninja and had completely taken over almost every country of element. The only people who remain free are the people of the land of the Waves, who managed to escape their country and fled in stolen boats across the sea and cross the border into Suna, which at that point had not yet been targeted by Kairai.

"The people of Wave went into hiding and now operate from a secret base hidden in a mountain somewhere between Suna and the land of Rice fields. We are the only ones still able to fight Kairai…we are the Tsunami Hanran. We oppose Kairai as best we can, but our forces are limited. The survivors of the Wave are losing hope."

**A/N: First chapter is short, sorry, but that's all I really wanted to put in this one. Following this the chapters will be their normal five and a half pages. I promise.**

**So, what did you think? Interested enough to keep reading? I sure hope so. This may be a little confusing in the first few chapters, so feel free to ask any questions if something is confusing you.**

**Translations:**

**Kage Kairai: Basically Shadow Puppet**

**Tsunami Hanran: Pretty much Tidal Wave Rebellion**


	2. Tales of Destruction

**Shadow Puppet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: The adventure continues as Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and Shikamaru find themselves trapped in a world where nothing is as it should be. Hope is waning as they are sucked into a battle between good and evil…how can they shed light on a world of darkness?**

**Chapter two: Tales of Destruction**

"_Will you aid the cause of the Tsunami Hanran, or will you sentence us to an eternity of slavery and darkness?"_

Naruto turned to his friends once Rii had left the cave to give them some time to think over his proposition. "What do you say, guys?" He asked, looking from Sasuke, to Gaara, to Shika and back again.

Shikamaru shrugged, sighing slightly. "Well it appears that this dimension is well into the future. They also sound like they could use our help, if what this 'Rii' character says is true."

Sasuke shook his head slightly, staring off into the distance. "I'm not so sure…about it being well into the future, I mean. Doesn't Rii seem somewhat familiar to you Naruto?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, wondering what Sasuke was talking about. "To me? Why just me…" Rii's face drifted into Naruto's mind as he pondered this new revelation. Suddenly he gasped as he made the connection that Sasuke had. "No way…he's not…?"

Sasuke nodded. "I think he is. I think that this 'Rii' is actually who we know in our dimension as Inari."

Shikamaru and Gaara looked a little confused, glancing between one another. "Who's Inari again?" Gaara asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes. "Remember? The kid from wave?"

"Oh. That kid." Gaara muttered, thinking back on his brief stay in wave whilst under the henge of a raccoon. "Come to think of it, he does look like an older version of that whiny brat."

"He's the bridge builder's grand son from our first C-rank in Wave." Naruto explained for Shikamaru's benefit, who still had no idea who Inari was.

Shikamaru nodded to show he understood, before continuing the previous discussion. "I think we should help them. This guy Kage Kairai is obviously bad news, especially for this place to be in the state it is now. I mean, for the world's continuous cycle to actually slow down? He must be pretty damn powerful. You do realise, that if we leave this alone, then in a few years the earth will actually stop spinning and the entire planet will freeze over?" Shikamaru muttered, more to himself then his companions.

"Well, it isn't exactly our world. We're leaving in six months, by the time the world stops we'll be long gone." Sasuke argued, drawing pictures in the dirt floor of the cave with his index finger.

"That doesn't mean we should just let everyone die!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping to his feet and glaring at Sasuke vehemently. "We're their only hope!"

"It's not our problem!" Sasuke snarled, jumping up to Naruto's height. "This guy is obviously very powerful. We don't want to get mixed up in this shit! We could end up trapped here forever…or dead. We should just say out of it and leave this place as soon as we can."

"We started this whole crazy adventure to _fix_ things! Now as soon as the first real problem comes along, you just want to walk away? Well you can walk, but I'm helping!" Naruto turned on his heel and left the cave, wandering out into the darkness. Sasuke stared after him for a while, before walking off and leaving the cave, following Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed, leaning back against the cave wall. "What do you say Gaara? Do we help, or leave things as they are."

Gaara shrugged, staring off into space. "You're the smart one, you tell me."

Shikamaru sighed once again and shifted into his 'thinking pose'. Silence reigned for a few minutes, until Shikamaru finally stirred, turning to face his red haired companion. "I think we should help…" He muttered, sighing as if the future effort it would take to help would just be too great. "Tch…so damn troublesome."

…AR…

Sasuke turned the corner, catching sight of the faint silhouette of his best friend, perched in a tree over looking a black lake. The clearing was almost silent; only the faint trickle of running water somewhere in the distance could be heard. Sasuke sighed as he approached the tree, before quickly charging his feet with chakra and climbing up to sit beside Naruto, whose gaze was fixed on the tiny sliver of light where the sun should have been.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Sasuke feeling Naruto shift until he was leaning on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke felt his eyes begin to droop as he relaxed against the solid tree trunk, feeling himself start to slip into sleep. It was unsurprising really, considering the amount of sleep he had gotten, or lack thereof, the night before. He was just nearing sleep, when he was jolted awake by Naruto finally breaking the silence.

"Sorry Sasuke…for yelling at you I mean." He muttered, glancing awake from Sasuke's curious gaze. Sasuke shook his head slightly, clearing it from any remainder of sleep.

"Nah, it was my fault. I was being an ass. I know we came here to help…but should we really risk our own lives doing it?" He asked, staring into Naruto's compelling blue eyes.

"Yes." Naruto said with conviction, meeting Sasuke's gaze evenly. "We could save a lot of lives here, Sasuke."

"I know…" Sasuke sighed. "I just don't want to loose you, you know? After Temari…well, you're the only one I have left that I feel close to. I don't want to loose you too, you're my best friend." Sasuke admitted, glancing away as he spoke.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, glancing curiously at his friend. "What about Shika?"

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know." He admitted. "We used to be close…like brothers. But after Lee and Temari died, it's just never been the same between us. I don't even know how to explain it…" Sasuke muttered, clenching his fists in frustration.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it." Naruto suggested, grasping his arm comfortingly. "If he feels the same way, then you can attempt to rectify the situation."

"I dunno…" Sasuke muttered, fiddling with the strap on his kunai holster sub-consciously. His eyes were displaying an emotion that was not often seen on the Uchiha; hesitancy.

"Talk to him. Knowing him, he probably feels exactly the same way, but hasn't said anything for the exact reasons that you haven't."

"And what reasons might they be?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're unsure of whether it's mutual, or if you're just over reacting. Your confidence, whilst normally high given your arrogant and superior attitude-" Naruto winked, grinning slightly. "-completely vanishes when you face relationship issues, leaving you unsure of yourself and hesitant as to whether or not you should confront him."

Sasuke stared at his friend for a moment, before shaking his head. "When on earth did you stop being the Dobe and turn into the wise, omniscient Hokage?" He muttered, eyes still widened at his friend's ability to read him like a book.

Naruto punched him lightly on the shoulder, grinning at him widely. "When I was _made_ Hokage, teme. Having power and influence so suddenly like that kind of forces you to grow up a little and learn to take on responsibility."

"We should head back." Sasuke muttered, jumping down from the tree and landing lightly on slightly bent legs. Naruto landed almost soundlessly beside him, and Sasuke laughed at the excited grin that spread across the blonde's face at the simple movement.

"God I love having my old body back!" He exclaimed. "Watch this." He lifted his arm and turned to face the tree. "Rasengan!" A huge ball of blue chakra formed almost instantly in his palm, before he thrust it into the tree. There was a loud boom, and then…there was no more tree. Merely a few crushed particles of blackened wood and a large crater in the ground. "Did you see that! If I'd done that in that pitiful twelve year old body we had a few days ago, I'd have passed out!"

"Yes Naruto, I saw, and yes, it's pretty amazing. Now let's go, it' getting cold out here." Sasuke shivered and rubbed his arms.

"It's _always_ cold here." Naruto muttered, his excitement dissipating as he copied Sasuke actions. They walked for a few minutes, finally reaching the cave that shone with a faint light provided from Rii's little ball.

…AR…

"Okay Rii, we've decided to help you." Naruto announced later that night, or _day_ rather. Rii sent the blonde a relieved smile, glancing around at each of them in turn.

"But first, we need to know a shitload of stuff about the world we are now in. I imagine you have some questions for us too, so feel free to ask them later. Firstly, we need to know as much about the Tsunami Hanran and the Kage Kairai as you can possibly tell us."

Rii nodded, thinking shortly before begging to speak. "Okay, well the leader of the Tsunami Hanran is my father, Kaiza. He's not my real father, but he was a father figure to me throughout my childhood and formally adopted me after my mother and grandfather died. Kaiza is our source of hope; he is the kind of man that you just follow because it feels _right_. He's a natural leader, he keeps the fighters' moral high and he keeps a cool head in any situation. Basically, he's the ideal leader for a small rebellion opposing an empire lead by an insane megalomaniac.

"There are four parts to the Tsunami Hanran; Sector one, the Commanders, Captains and Leaders, Sector two, the fighters and soldiers, Sector three, the Council and Sector four, the civilians. Sector one is made up of the cell commanders and squad captains that make up the army. There are about four commanders to a fighter cell and six captains to a soldier squad." Sasuke interrupted with a question.

"What's the difference between a 'fighter' and a 'soldier'?"

"Fighters are the ones that actually have been trained to fight properly. In many ways, they are the elite of the army. Soldiers are normally civilians who have been given a crash course in fighting, if only to make up numbers when it comes down to a battle. The council are mainly just politicians, scribes and the intellectually intelligent. In other words, those who can read and write but can't hold a sword to save their lives. The civilians are mainly just women, children and elders, although the amount of women is decreasing as they've started to be recruited into the army if they are willing, and if it means taking one step closer to winning the war, then most of them are.

"The rebellion is currently based in the mountains between Suna and Rice, although the base moves every time one of Kairai's followers discover us. Kairai himself is ruthless, psychotic and just generally insane. He has visions of world domination, but if he keeps destroying the population and the planet itself at this rate, he won't have much left to rule over once he's destroyed the rebellion. We don't even think he really cares about his objective anymore, he's just conquering everything for the run of it now. It's said he reached the end of his sanity before he even turned twenty."

"That's comforting…" Sasuke muttered, shaking his head. "Remind me again why we're getting involved in all this?" he sighed, glancing warily at his companions.

…AR…

It was soon decided that they would spend the rest of the day and the next night resting in the cave, and would start travelling to the rebellion base the following day. Sasuke found himself becoming restless and uneasy within the cave, finally deciding to go for a walk. He wasn't far from where he and Naruto had talked in the tree, when he spotted Shikamaru lying on his back, staring up and the night sky…Well, he supposed it was technically the day sky, but it was all the same to him.

Shikamaru looked up, turning to face Sasuke. He motioned lazily with one hand for Sasuke to sit beside him, before he fixed his gaze on the stars once more. Sasuke sat cross legged beside him, idly pulling out bits of dark grass, pulling off the roots and shaking away the excess dirt.

Finally, after a few minutes of carefully analysing each blade of grass he held in his palm, Sasuke deciding to follow Naruto's advice. "So, Shika…what's been up with you lately?" He asked, his mind mentally rushing to find a suitable way to pose the question he so desperately needed to ask.

Shikamaru shrugged, barely moving at all. "Nothing you don't already know about…" He murmured idly, never taking his gaze of the sky.

Sasuke leaned forward a little, resting on his arm. "Are you sure about that?" Shika turned to face him, questioning brown eyes meeting Sasuke's piercing black ones.

"What do you mean?" Shika asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Well…" Sasuke began to shift uncomfortably, averting his gaze. "We don't talk anymore. It's like, we were close…but now…" Sasuke paused, trying to think of the right words to describe his feelings. "Now, I feel like I hardly know the first thing about you." He admitted, finally raising his fearful gaze to meet Shika's.

Shika frowned, sitting up and turning to face Sasuke straight on. "You really feel that way?" He asked, his eyes calculating and Sasuke could almost _see_ the wheels turning in his head. Sasuke nodded slightly, returning his gaze to the six or seven blades of grass still clutched firmly in his palm.

"I see." Shikamaru muttered, glancing away. The silence stretched between them, and Sasuke felt the tension growing with each second. Finally, he couldn't take it, and broke it.

"I-I don't know if it's mutual or not, but I feel like…like we haven't been close since Temari and Lee…" Sasuke trailed off as Shikamaru glanced at him, a strange emotion displaying itself on his face.

"It is." He stated simply, before looking back up at the stars.

"What?" Sasuke asked, caught slightly off guard.

"It's mutual." Shika explained. "You're right; since Lee and Temari died, we haven't been close." Sasuke waited for him to continue, but he didn't. Sasuke waited a few more moments for him to elaborate, before deciding to prompt him a little.

"And…?" Sasuke asked, rolling the grass into a ball in his hand.

"And what?" Shika asked, glancing at his dark haired companion.

"And what shall we do about it?" Sasuke asked, letting a little of his impatience be known to his lazy friend.

"Oh. Well that's simple." Shikamaru stated, locking eyes with Sasuke. Sasuke gulped, feeling a bit of a chill run down his spine as Shika gazed at him so intensely he felt like he was being analysed under an x ray.

"I-it is?" Sasuke asked, glancing up warily at the all-too-interested Shika.

"Of course." Suddenly, Shikamaru was leaning down, pressing his lips gently to Sasuke's, his muscular arm sliding around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke froze in shock at the unexpected sensation, taking a good four seconds to remember how to think properly. He pulled back, his eyes wide in shock as Shikamaru smirked triumphantly at him.

"What the hell!?" He exclaimed, preparing to move backwards, but before he could move Shikamaru was already there, claiming his lips once again. Sasuke began to protest, but found himself surprisingly enjoying the sensation as much, if not more, then if it had been Temari doing the kissing.

"I think this is an adequate solution to the problem, don't you?" Shika asked as he pulled away from Sasuke. Sasuke could only nod mutely before his lips were claimed by Shikamaru's once again.

Naruto smirked as he watched the two from behind a tree, feeling quite proud of himself and his matchmaking skills. "My work here is done." He muttered, before turning and walking back to the cave, where Gaara and Rii awaited.

…AR…

"So Sasuke," Naruto asked once Sasuke had returned later that day. "Did you find my advice…enjoyable?" Naruto smirked as Sasuke's cheeks took on a faint pink tinge.

"Shut up dobe." He muttered, averting his eyes.

Naruto's smirk widened as he glanced between the only other occupants of the cave, Sasuke and Shika. Gaara and Rii had gone out to find some food for the night. "Oh come on." He muttered, shaking his head. "You two are _perfect_ for each other."

"And why is that?" Shikamaru asked, raising his eye brows.

"Well firstly, you both had lovers who died-" Naruto began, only to be cut off.

"Yeah, except there's a real big difference there. Namely, Temari's a _girl_ whilst Lee's a _boy_." Sasuke snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Well, apart from the insignificant little fact. Anyway, we all know you're bi-sexual Sasuke." This comment earned Naruto a very hard whack on the head. "Ow…" He muttered, glaring at Sasuke. "What? It's true. And you guys already had a good relationship, which automatically equals love." Naruto explained matter of factly.

"Oh it does, does it?" Sasuke growled. "Maybe in the little universe called 'Naruto-world' it does, but in the real world, there's a little thing called _reality._"

"A minor detail." Naruto brushed off the comment with a little hand wave. "Either way, you two are perfect for each other, so stop pretending kay?"

Sasuke glanced away, the red on his cheeks becoming more prominent. "Whatever Dobe."

"Ahah!" Naruto exclaimed. "So you agree!"

"…Maybe…" Sasuke muttered, before glancing at Shika, who grinned.

"So now we've got that sorted," Naruto continued, his carefree attitude becoming a little more serious. "We still have to find a way to defeat an evil dark lord."

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………….-dies-. Okay, that pretty much sucked. –sigh- Oh well…there's not too much I can do about it now, unless you want to wait even LONGER for an update. Which, BTW, I'm sorry about! You probably won't believe my petty excuses, but I got sick again (What is that, the fourth time?) AND I just finished exam block for term three. (Yes I know, the REATRDS who we call teachers made freaking exam block in week six. Idiots.) So now all I got left is my religion exam…but I figure I'll just draw a nice big, colourful picture of Naruto where he answers should go, because God help me if I EVER manage to pass religion. (No pun intended he he) Honestly, I spend more time arguing with the religion teacher then trying to make sense of the bible. (No offence if you're Christian, I honestly have nothing against your religion, just my religion teacher. In fact, I think it would be cool to have something to believe in, you know, take comfort in the fact that there's something after death other then just morose old nothingness…) ANYWAY, Now I've had my little weekly rant (Which I THOROUGHLY enjoy by the way…no that wasn't sarcasm, I actually look forward to being able to rant to you guys about how much my life sucks at any given time) I'll get onto the chapter evaluation.**

**Yay! Sasuke and Shika are together! Personally, I've been wanted to do that for AGES. If you don't like it…well tough luck. I'M the Author here, not YOU. So there. Take that. My old counsellor used to say that I needed to assert myself more…how was that for assertion! Go me.**

**ANYWAY, Thank you guys SO much for all your lovely reviews! I love you all! I've never had so much interest on the first chapter of a story before, and I only have you guys to thank. You really make a sick fourteen year old kid happy! At the time that I wrote this I had a big TWENTY-EIGHT reviews, so thanks again guys! Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long… -sigh- Do y'all remember the days where I used to update every day? Gawsh I can't WAIT for the holidays…**

**-Aqua**

**P.S I think that was the longest end of chapter Author's Note I've ever written! You see how much I love ranting to you guys??**


	3. Black Dreams

**Shadow Puppet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: The adventure continues as Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and Shikamaru find themselves trapped in a world where nothing is as it should be. Hope is waning as they are sucked into a battle between good and evil…how can they shed light on a world of darkness?**

**Chapter three: Black Dreams**

_The darkness is absolute – not even a single shade of grey disturbs the fathomless depths of the darkness. Drowning in darkness. Sinking. Struggling. It is useless, you can not fight your own mind, after all. A pinprick of light, somewhere near the middle of the blackness…a second one joins it inches to the left. A flash of light illuminates the scene, almost reminiscent of lighting. A grey silhouette, barely standing out against the darkness. The light fades, leaving just the two pinpricks in the centre. Eyes. Suddenly, the blackness fades, dissolving into a dimly lit picture of what appears to be a prison cell. Stone walls enclose the small area, patches of brown decorate them in regular intervals. Blood. Old, dried blood. And some not so old. Not so dry. More red then brown; fresh blood. Several sets of iron cuffs are chained to the wall around the room, but only two are occupied. And only one catches any attention what so ever. _

_A figure sits hunched in the corner, almost deathly pale skin stretched over skeleton bones, his head is lowered as his face rests on his skeletal knees. _

_Suddenly he looks up, as if sensing eyes on him. His dirty brown hair hangs limply around his head, knotted and matted irreparably. The colour of his eyes was unknown – they had clearly been brutally gouged out by something sharp. He was blind. Condemned to a world of darkness. Forever. To see nothing. A closer look confirms that sight is not the only sense he has lost – His ears, while still there, have a thick trail of dried blood running from the canal. Should anyone care to look inside, they would see the irreparable damage done internally. To hear nothing. A closer look down his throat would enable his voice box to be viewed…or lack of it. To say nothing. To be completely and utterly unable to communicate. To __**know**__ nothing. Forever. _

_**I see you…save me…**_

Naruto jerked awake, gasping and jerking backwards as he felt a movement beside him. He visibly sagged in relief as he realised it was just Gaara – after all, if Gaara was there, then nothing could harm him. Nothing could be wrong. Gaara muttered something incomprehensible, turning over and facing the opposite way, drawing the thin blanket they had to sleep under closer around him. Naruto watched him for a few moments, still attempting to calm his ragged breathing and erratically beating heart. After a few minutes he sighed and lay back down, closing his eyes and re-attempting sleep. He could still here the echo of the ghostly voice in his head, eerily familiar to him…

**I see you…save me…**

_**Day three**_

"Hey Naruto, where has your little rabbit friend been lately?" Shikamaru asked curiously, side stepping around a tree trunk he had almost not seen in the dark. The four of them, plus Inari, or 'Rii' as he was known here, had been travelling all day, heading steadily towards the Tsunami Hanran base. Rii lead the way, followed by Naruto and Gaara, with Shikamaru and Sasuke bringing up the rear.

Naruto sighed, sounding rather depressed as he answered. "I dunno Shika, I haven't seen Taki since just after we arrived here…" He muttered, biting his lip and glancing down to the ground. His dream was still vivid in his mind – he had been brooding all day about it. And the disappearance of Taki had only added to his irritable and slightly depressed mood.

Sasuke muffled a snort at the blonde's show of sadness for the loss of a _rabbit_, but quickly stopped laughing as he realised just how upset their both official and unofficial leader actually was about his rabbit's disappearance. Or at least, that's what Sasuke assumed it was about. "I'm sure he'll turn up," Sasuke said as a peace offering, gaining a small, sad, half smile from the blonde in return.

Gaara nodded silently, snaking his arm around Naruto's shoulders for support. Naruto smiled gratefully at him, before sighing and returning to his brooding. With this, the conversation died, leaving the group to walk in a prolonged silence. With Rii's little ball as their only source of light, the four who were unused to such conditions found themselves continuously tripping over their own feet or inconveniently placed tree roots and logs.

Sasuke and Shikamaru began a quiet conversation while the other three walked steadily along in silence. At one point Sasuke attempted to use his Chidori for some extra light, but couldn't hold it up for long enough and didn't want to expend too much energy anyway. They sighed wearily and merely resigned themselves to walking in the dark.

…AR…

A very long, exhausting and _dark_ three nights, or rather, two days and a night, later found them finally reaching the top of the small mountain that they had been climbing for the last day.

Naruto's eyes widened as he viewed the village hidden behind the mountain, covered from all other sides by mountains of around the same size. Amazingly, a bubble of light seemed to shimmer around the village, seeming to show what the day should have looked like at that time. The village was quite large, filling almost the entire gap between the four mountains, the majority being small houses dotted in neat rows along the rocky land. Farming crops lay on the flattest of the land, and a medium sized lake lay nestled in the corner where the north and east mountains sat. A larger building sat in the centre of the village, a flag pole standing proudly on its roof with the design of a blue tornado on a white piece of cloth fluttering atop the pole. Beside that building was another that was smaller then the centre building, but bigger then the houses.

"This is my home." Rii announced, his gaze wandering proudly over the small village. "At least for now, until we have to move again…" He muttered, almost under his breath.

"It looks nice." Naruto commented. "Although if all those houses are occupied, then there are quite a few more people in the Tsunami Hanran then I imagined."

"Unfortunately the majority of them are civilians, and lot of them are children. There are also a large number of orphaned children whose parents have died in this war," he pointed to the building beside the flag-pole building. "They live there. There are currently forty-six orphaned children residing there, and fifty-four children who live with their mothers in village houses. That means almost half the children here are orphans."

Naruto frowned; being an orphan himself, it was a terrible concept to think that there were forty-six children down there suffering as he had – alone. At least they probably didn't have an annoying, evil demon fox residing in them that everyone seemed to loathe. That had certainly made things harder for him then they should have been.

"Well, let's go." Rii announced, taking a few steps down the other side of the mountain. "If we start now we should make it there in just a few hours." A small smile lit up Rii's face; he was happy to be home.

…AR…

When they finally reached the small iron gate that was the entrance to the village, they were immediately accosted by two masked guards sporting long, sharp swords. Swords that were pointed directly at their hearts. Rii, however, merely grinned up at them cheerfully.

"Makishi, Makito, Now is that any way to treat your superior?" He quipped, smirking as the guards immediately dropped their swords and dropped to a knee, heads bowed.

"Forgive us Lord Inari, I did not recognise-" The one of the right started, only to be interrupted.

"Relax Makishi. I am only messing with you. It is true that I have been gone for a long time, of course you did not recognise me." Rii said with an even wider smirk as the two guards grinned, stood up and dropped their masks. The two were identical; Dark brown hair cut short with bright green eyes sparkling with mischief. They did not look very much older then Rii, one or two years – if even that.

"Kami you look different Rii!" The other twin, presumably Makito, stated, eyes widened in what could have been awe.

"You look much older," Makishi agreed, "I don't think I would have recognised you at all!"

"Well it has been two years. Let me introduce you to my companions. Makito, Makishi, this is Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru. You guys, these are my friends and the famous commanders and infamous pranksters of the Tsunami Hanran, Sasaki Makishi and Sasaki Makito. They are sixteen, just under a year older then me." Rii announced, complete with dramatic flourishes and gestures.

The four time travellers stared at their guide for a few moments, none of them having seen this side of the usually quiet and somewhat sullen teenager. Finally Naruto nodded and extended his hand for the twin generals to shake.

"Hajimemashite." He said with a nod, which was returned by the twins.

"I'll see you later guys, I gotta take these guys to see the boss." Rii said, before dragging the four through the gates, the travellers feeling slightly amazed as the moment they walked through the gates, the area was flooded with daylight. They made a beeline for the flag building, Rii opened the wooden door with a slight creak it and entered. The entrance room was quite small, with doors leading off to different rooms throughout the corridor. Rii gestured for them to follow him as he strode quickly passed all the doors, heading for the one at the very end of the corridor. The wooden door leading to the room behind was decorated with a shiny metal plate reading "Reichou". Or, Leader with miraculous powers. Rii stopped before the door and knocked twice, before entering and standing before the desk, his head lowered respectfully. The dark haired man behind the wooden desk looked up with a look of confusion, which quickly faded to one of pleasure and slight disbelief.

"Rii? Is that you?" He asked, standing up. Rii nodded, raising his head to look at the man, who smiled widely. "Come here, you!" He exclaimed, jumping around the desk in one large stride and engulfing the teenager in a bone crushing hug. Finally, the man stepped back, holding Rii at arm's length and inspecting him thoroughly.

"My you _have_ grown over the past two years!" He said finally, smiling at Rii.

Rii nodded, smiling back. "I sure have, Makishi and Makito didn't even recognise me. They tried to arrest me at the gates!"

The older man smirked, humour glinting in his dark brown eyes. He then turned to the four travellers, who merely watched the scene in interest and curiosity. Rii coughed slightly before turning back to his guests and beginning to introduce them formally to the man.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru." He glanced at them. "This is Kaiza, the Reichou of the Tsunami Hanran." He turned back to his father. "Dad, these guys are ninjas. They've agreed to help us."

…AR…

A man shivered in the dark, Goosebumps running up his ghost-like skin. He rubbed his skeletal, frail hands over his equally as bony arms in attempt to warm himself, but it was futile. Somehow he didn't really mind though; the cold was comforting. It reminded him that he was still alive- that he still existed outside of his mind. He could see nothing, say nothing and hear nothing. But at least he could still feel; forever he would be grateful that the Kage Kairai couldn't take at least that much away from him. He could still touch, he could still feel. He was, at least, alive.

He felt a comforting hand stroke his shoulder, and smiled. At least he had company; even if he couldn't see, hear or speak to him. He did, at least, have one form of communicating with his only company. In the years they two had spent imprisoned together, the other had learned to read his actions and facial expressions as if he were speaking. And he, he had learned what each gesture of the other meant in essence. He didn't know the other's name – how could he? He didn't even know for sure if the other was male or female…although to him, the gestures felt more manly then feminine, but he couldn't be sure. He didn't know what the other looked like, but he had formed a mental picture in his mind. It was probably completely off the mark, but it was comforting to picture the other as a person, instead of just the presence he was. But he wasn't alone, and that was all that mattered.

…AR…

The man smiled warmly at his companion, laying his hand on his companions shoulder. He had seen the look on his friend's face, and recognised it to be the look of when he was thinking too much about the unfairness of his life. He had helped in the only way he could; through physical contact. He saw the expression fade of his friend's face, and smiled wider.

"You shouldn't think too much about it." He murmured. "Focus on the good things…even if there are so few." He didn't know why he talked to his friend; he knew he couldn't hear him. He supposed it was more for his own comfort. It made him feel better to have someone to talk to, even if his friend did not even know he was speaking. He was suddenly assaulted by a saddening emotion, drowning him in waves. Even he was surprised by how strongly he felt at that moment.

Pity.

He pitied this man in front of him more then he could express in words. The man had nothing not in the sense of possessions, or even in the sense of simple things like sight, sound and speech. Things so many people took for granted, yet this man didn't have. And hadn't had for a long time. And would never have again.

Pity.

He sighed; he knew that this man would hate to be pitied. He didn't know how he knew, he just knew. But he couldn't help it. Even he, who had been a starved, beaten, prisoner for almost his whole life, had it better then this man. He felt a thin hand grasp his own lightly – his friend lacking the strength to grip much tighter. He knew his friend was dying, but there was nothing he could possibly do. He was a prisoner here as much as his friend was. He did know one thing though; if his friend died, then he wouldn't be far behind him. Of that, he was sure.

…AR…

Once Rii had finished his tale, Kaiza evaluated them one by one, his eyes seeming to take in every possible detail about them. Finally, after what seemed like hours of intense speculation, he nodded, a smile breaking out over his face. He stepped forward and knelt on the ground, his eyes shining with gratitude.

"I can not express to you how much your assistance means to me. I can only say that I am eternally thankful and will be forever in your debt, should you continue to help us. From now on you shall all be known as lords, and as part of my family. You will have the authority and respect you deserve, this I do promise." He pledged, bowing his head slightly to the shocked travellers.

Naruto shook his head quickly, gesturing for Kaiza to stand. "We do not help because of the glory offered; we help because it is the right thing to do. We have already seen our home fall once, what kind of people would we be to let it happen again? I on behalf of myself and my friends do pledge my life and allegiance to you, Reichou Kaiza. What ever you need us to do we shall, with no question or complaint." With this statement, Naruto took a knee and bowed his head respectfully, soon followed by his slightly shocked companions.

…AR…

"What was that?!" Sasuke hissed quietly as they were escorted to the house they would be staying in. "You know nothing about that man and you just pledged your, no _our_ lives to him!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and spun him around, pulling him to a stop in front of him, his blue eyes blazing. "We may not know him," The young Hokage snapped, glaring at the Uchiha. "But I do know that he is a good person with purely good intentions. If you couldn't see that then you must be blind as well as stupid Uchiha!"

Sasuke staggered back slightly, surprised at his best friend's reaction to his words. Sasuke was just doing what he was infamous for doing; complaining and questioning the choices of authority.

"If you're going to start again on this whole issue you have with us doing _what we came here to do_ and _helping_ people, I refuse to hear it! You, Sasuke Uchiha, are no longer twelve years old. You are an adult and you need to _grow up_ and stop acting like a selfish bastard. As your Hokage you are my subordinate and you _owe_ your allegiance to me. My decision is concrete and my word is the law. If you can't handle that anymore then you can piss off." With his last angry comment to the other man, Naruto stormed off to where the others were waiting, looking shocked and a little fearful. Maybe they were fearful because of the red hue his eyes had taken on. Maybe they feared the flickering flames that had sprung from his body and risen higher with each angry word. Maybe it was the blazing Rasengan that had formed itself in his hand and the murderous look on his face. Maybe it was all those things…who knew.

…AR…

Naruto paced agitatedly around the small room he had been allocated, still looking royally pissed off. His head was bounding to what felt like the beat of a drum, the pain in his forehead intense and unyielding. His mind was scattered and in a state of disarray; he was confused and angry as hell. He'd had a sudden, horrible headache that felt more like knives stabbing through his brain then anything else for the greater part of the afternoon, accompanied with foreign emotions that were not his own. He didn't know _whose_ emotions they were, the short, sharp bursts of despair, anger and frustration, but they weren't his. And they were conflicting with his won emotions, influencing his actions. He couldn't stand it. On top of it all was the repetitive thought, echoing through every corner of his mind, increasing in volume and desperation every time he thought to hard on it.

**I see you…save me…**

**I see you…save me…**

**I see you…save me…**

**Save me…**

**Save me…**

He needed a distraction. He couldn't handle these emotions anymore. He needed to block them out, get rid off them. A thought hit him and he growled before retreating to the back of his mind.

"_**Your turn Kyuubi. Let's go**_**."**

"**Indeed." **_Naruto could almost __**hear**__ the Fox's smirk. _

Naruto's body suddenly changed into that of a large, red fox with nine tails swishing behind it. It was about the size of a tiger with glowing crimson eyes. It let out a happy yip, before bounding out the doorway, through the corridor, out the front door, through the gates and into the night.

Kyuubi's mind took over; the emotions and pain vanished. But one thing still remained.

**I see you…save me…**

…

**A/N: I'm am so incredibly sorry! I've just had the biggest case of writer's block in history. But, I've worked through it and here's the result. I'm sorry for the wait, but I tried my best, I really did. I'm not going to make any promises about when the next chapter will be up, but I will NOT quit this story. Ever. No matter what, kay?**

**Sorry again for the lateness and crappy chapter,**

**-Aqua**


	4. The Objective

**Shadow Puppet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: The adventure continues as Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and Shikamaru find themselves trapped in a world where nothing is as it should be. Hope is waning as they are sucked into a battle between good and evil…how can they shed light on a world of darkness?**

**A/N: There is an idea within this chapter that is not original to me. I have taken it from the movie Shanghai Noon (Owen Wilson & Jackie Chan) and if you have seen the movie, you will no what I'm talking about. **

**Chapter four: The Objective**

_**Day twenty-six**_

"Thank you for coming promptly, this matter is of utmost importance." Naruto frowned at Kaiza's tone, wondering why the esteemed leader had called them into his office so early in the morning. He glanced around at the other six people assembled in front of the Reichou, but by the expressions on their faces, none of them had much more of a clue then Naruto did. In the past three weeks they had spent at the valley, as it was called by its inhabitants, Naruto had gotten to know the extra two occupants, the Sasaki brothers, fairly well.

"I have always had a suspicion that if we can manage to retrieve a certain object from the Kage Kairai's possession, then we could turn the tables on this war. About a year ago one of our spies actually managed to infiltrate the Kage's quarters and confirm the suspicion, shortly before he was found out and killed. However, until now we haven't had anyone with the necessary skills to successfully complete the task. I am asking, should you accept, that the seven of you make one final attempt at regaining this object." He glanced at each of them, meeting their eyes in turn. "I won't lie to you, if you are not successful and are captured, unless you can fight your way out, death is certain. It is an incredibly dangerous mission, but I have faith in all of you. Will you accept?"

Naruto shook his head slightly. "Of course, you didn't even have to ask." The other five nodded their agreement, except for Sasuke, who rolled his eyes and sighed. "But what is this object you speak of?" Sasuke rolled his eyes again, muttering under his breath. It annoyed him to no ends when the blonde former Hokage acted the polite, formal diplomat.

"It is a ring, and it is the reason this world is nothing but darkness. He didn't suck the light out of this world by using any simple ninja jutsu or bloodline ability; No, it was much more complicated then that. From the information we have gathered, it is evident that he used a series of rituals and interwoven jutsus along with a bloodline he possesses and stored the chakra inside the ring." Sasuke rose his eyebrows, interrupting Kaiza.

"You're saying that one tiny _ring_ caused all this?" Sasuke asked, one eyebrow still raised in disbelief.

"No," Kaiza corrected. "The ring is merely used as a focus – think of it as a way to channel the stored chakra into a jutsu. He used this final jutsu to drag the living chakra energy from the sun before it can intercept the earth. In essence, this means that in addition to darkening the world, the ring is also gaining more and more chakra as time passes, recycling the used chakra. It is essentially the source of most of the Kage Kairai's power. If we retrieve this ring and destroy it, or release the chakra into an alternate, permanent source, then there is a very good chance that we can stop the Kage Kairai without too much effort on our part."

"Would I be right in assuming that just _retrieving_ the ring would be a significant amount of effort?" Naruto asked, cutting Sasuke off as he opened his mouth to argue. Kaiza nodded slowly, glancing apologetically over each member of the group.  
"You would be right. It will be a very dangerous task, which is why I have appointed the seven of you. You are all by far the most capable, and for this task, skill and experience is vital. If you still wish to follow through with this mission, then you shall leave first thing tomorrow morning. Please stop by the armoury where you will be given weapons, supplies and light globes."

…AR…

Later that night as the recreated-sun had begun set within the village, two silhouettes could be seen perched on the village wall.

"I don't know about this, Makito…" Makishi sighed, fiddling with a shiny metal dagger in his lap. "This whole thing sounds dangerous."

Makito nodded slightly. "It will be dangerous, but it'll be worth it."

Makishi shook his head, turning to gaze at his brother. Makito was surprised to see a slight glistening of tears in his eyes. "I just…I just don't think I'm the right person for the job. I mean, I'm nothing special…I'm no good with a dagger and I'm not as good as you with the sword. I'll likely only hinder you 'Kito."

Makito scooted closer to his brother, his arm sliding comfortingly around the other's shoulders. "Look at me." He commanded, before Makishi hesitantly met his eyes. His determined emerald eyes searched the slightly lighter colour of his brothers, holding them there as he spoke. "You do yourself no good by putting yourself down. You are just as capable as me, if not more so! Reichou Kaiza would not have entrusted you with this mission unless he did just that – trusted you. Don't betray that trust by doubting yourself."

"I know 'Kito!" He cried, sighing wearily as the anger drained out of him as fast as it had come. "I know…and I think that's half the problem." He admitted, tearing his eyes away from Makito's avid gaze and returning it to his lap. "I don't want to fail him, not after all he's down for me. For us."

"You'll be fine 'Kishi. Just have confidence in yourself, and in me. I'll always be here for you and I'll always protect you, you know that right?" Makito asked, prompting Makishi to meet his gaze once more.

Makito nodded slightly. "I just wish I didn't need that protection…" He muttered, but it was so soft that his words were lost in the gentle breeze.

…AR…

Naruto smiled softly at the child asleep in his lap, placing the storybook down softly on the floor beside the chair. He had been visiting the village orphanage almost every day, volunteering and helping the few staff that took care of the many village orphans. There had been one child in particular that had caught his interest; Sato Rai. When Naruto had seen Rai, he had been instantly reminded of himself. Rai was a four year old orphan whose parents had never been known. He was small for his age with long blonde hair in messy waves to his shoulders. While it lacked the spikes that Naruto himself had, it was still very reminiscent of the blonde's own style. Rai's eyes were also blue, but they were much lighter then Naruto's – more of an ice blue.

But it wasn't the similar physical appearance that had drawn Naruto to the child, it was the familiar glint in his eye. The loneliness was evident in those pale blue orbs, but above that was a sparkle of determination – determination to overcome the disadvantage of his childhood and rise above expectations. It was exactly the same to how Naruto's own eyes once had been. Naruto still had all the determination he possessed, but gone was the loneliness, replaced long ago by satisfaction.

Rai had had no complaints to the new company of the older blonde, and his shy nature had been overpowered after just a week of Naruto doting upon him. He was soon demanding a different bedtime story every day and making a fuss over everything, just like a normal toddler. Naruto hadn't minded though, and had provided the child with the comfort, care and company he had desired.

That night's story had been a tale about an orphan who had grown into a hero, defending the rights of his people and saving his village time and time again from the darkness. Naruto had thought it rather fitting for the young boy with heroic aspirations. Rai had fallen asleep in the middle of the 'icky romance' part of the story, as Rai had earlier phrased it. Naruto stood up carefully, gathering the child into his arms and walking over to the bed in the corner. There were six other beds in this room, all occupied by other young boys of varying ages. He gently placed the boy on the bed and drew the thin covers over him, turning off the light and walking towards the door. Just as he reached it, however, a soft voice called him back.

"Nar'to?" A sleepy voice murmured. Naruto turned to see Rai sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning tiredly. "Nar'to, you didn' kiss me goodnight!" He whined, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting cutely.

Naruto smiled and walked quietly back over to the bed, trying not to disturb the other sleeping children. "Sorry Rai, I didn't want to wake you." He whispered as the tucked the boy back into the bed.

Rai shook his head, glaring at Naruto in a rather condescending manner. "Silly Nari…you know I have nigh'mares if you don' kiss me goodnight!" He mumbled, sounding half asleep already.

"You survived four years without me didn't you?" He pointed out, brushing the few strands of golden hair out of the boys face.

"Mmhmm…but it's better when you're here…" Rai yawned, his eyes fluttering half closed. Naruto smiled softly at the boy, touched by the sentiment behind the young boy's words. He leant forward and gently kissed the boy on the forehead.

"Goodnight Rai, sweet dreams." He murmured, standing up.

"Hey Nari?" Rai asked softly, his eyes fluttering open again. "Will you come see me tomorrow?"

Naruto shook his head slowly, sending him an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry Rai…I won't be able to come visit you for a little while." He felt horrible saying the words to the sweet, innocent child. He felt like he was abandoning him, casting him away after giving him false hope. As the boy's eyes widened, filling with tears, Naruto felt like the worst person on earth.

"Why not? Where are you going?" The tears were threatening to fall, and Naruto couldn't stand it any longer. He strode forward and perched on the bed, drawing the boy into a gentle hug.

"I'm so sorry Rai…" He muttered, as the boy wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. "I have to go on an important mission. For the Reichou." At the boy's sad glance, Naruto rubbed his back reassuringly. "You know I wouldn't leave you for anything less important," Rai nodded quickly. "And while I can't promise my return, I will come back for you if I'm successful. That I _can_ promise."

"You'll be successful." Rai stated assuredly, pulling back from Naruto. "And I'll be waiting for you when you get back." Naruto didn't bother arguing, and merely smiled at Rai and ruffled his hair slightly.

"Goodnight Rai." He said for the second time that night, before tucking him in once again and repeating the kiss to his forehead. "I'll see you when I return." And he _would_ return, if only for the sake of the child he'd given so much hope.

…AR…

The other was worried. It was evident in all his fleeting touches and comforting gestures, which had also become much more frequent as of late. He didn't know precisely what the other was worried about, just that he was worried. He himself was growing worried; he knew he wasn't going to last much longer in this prison. He was thinner then ever, which was quite a feat given his ordinarily skeletal state, and the days grew colder everyday. Meals were even scarcer then before; he couldn't really remember the last time he had been fed.

He felt a bony hand grip his arm, starling him out of his depressing muse. He turned his head to face the other, imagining the soft half smile on his mental picture of the others' face. He felt the concern through their physical link, the slight tremor of the hand that had little to do with the temperature. He felt the hand pull slightly, urging him to stand up. This was part of their daily routine, although it seemed to get harder and harder each day.

Every day the other would drag him to his feet and help him walk around the small room, as far as their four metre long chains would let them move. He assumed that this was so that they both kept up muscles in their legs, and kept the ability to physically move. This time, however, his grip was different. It was more desperate and worried then ever before. Once he was standing he felt a weight lift from his left wrist, startling him. He raised his right hand and ran it along the wrist, surprised deeply when he found the wrist bare of the normal heavy chains that bound him. He felt his right hand being held, before the sensation was repeated as the chains were removed from that hand as well. As far as he knew, the other had simply slipped the cuff off his thin wrist.

..AR…

The man let the chains fall to the ground with a loud _chink_ as they hit the stone tiles. He grimaced slightly in remorse as he saw the pile where he had disposed all the grey slop they were fed each day; he had been deliberately starving both himself and his companion so that the two of them would become so thin that the cuffs would slip off their shrunken wrists. It had been an incredibly risky plan, and he felt horrible for doing it to his friend, but it had been necessary.

For now, He had an escape plan. He led his friend over to the single window, which was barred by four rusty, steel bars. He dropped his friend's wrist and tapped his chin in their mutual sign for 'wait', before turning back to the bars on the window. The sky outside was dark, as always, and he had no idea whether it was day or night. He gripped one of the bars tightly, and pulled as hard as he could. The bar moved very slightly around in its socket, confirming his suspicion as to the strength of the bars. He quickly stripped off his tattered shirt, leaving him wearing just his ratty, holey, prison trousers. He strode over to their near-empty water bucket and soaked he shirt in the water, until it was completely saturated. Once he was satisfied, he walked back over to the bars and to where his companion was waiting, a rather confused expression on his face.

He lifted the shirt to the bars and quickly wrapped it around the middle two bars, tying it tightly. He grabbed one of the wooden spoons they were expected to eat their slop with and placed it within the knot of the shirt, gripping it with both hands. Now came the hard bit. The downfall in his plan, was that after starving himself, he had near to no strength what so ever. Luckily, the bars were quite weak, and with enough time, he figured he could probably move them. Probably. Hopefully.

He took a deep breath before twisting the ends of the spoon towards the right, the bars emitting a slight groan as they were moved. His face grew red with effort as sweat poured down his brow, but finally, after almost an hour of straining, he had done it. He had successfully moved both middle bars towards the right, leaving just enough room for their emaciated forms to slip through the gap. They were free.

…AR…

_Day twenty-seven_

"You ready?" Naruto asked, annoyingly cheerfully in Sasuke's opinion.

"Mm…I suppose…" He grumbled, snatching up his travel bag.

Naruto sighed, glancing up as Sasuke wearily, his good mood dying. "I don't get why you're so adamant against this Sasuke…we're helping people!"

Sasuke glared at the blonde, crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe I'm sick of helping other people at our own personal risk!" He snapped angrily. "Maybe, just once, I want to keep you, Shika and Gaara _safe_ instead of letting us all go off on another suicidal adventure!"

"Wasn't helping _other_ people the whole reason we did this whole dimension travel thing? Wasn't that the whole _point_ of everything? I don't know Sasuke, but I sure thought it was." Naruto met Sasuke's glare, equalling it in intensity.

"If you'll remember, I wasn't all too keen to go on this trip in the first place." Sasuke muttered, turning away from the blonde.

Naruto sighed, stepping forward and placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder, ignoring the half hearted attempts at shrugging it off. "Don't lie to me Sasuke, this isn't like you…tell me the _real_ reason you're so reluctant."

Sasuke turned around, a foreign emotion glittering in his dark eyes. "I'm scared Naruto," He whispered, glancing to the floor with his admittance. "I'm scared of what could happen…again. I've already lost everyone once, I don't want it happening again – not to you, not to Shika and not to Gaara. I need you guys and if anything happened to you simply because we got bored with staying idle…I don't know that I'd ever be able to forgive myself." Naruto was shocked when he saw the lone tear slip down Sasuke's pale face. Without even thinking about it, Naruto drew his best friend into a comforting hug…something he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"Nothing's going to happen to us, Sasuke. I promise." He assured, as the dark haired man pulled away, hastily wiping away the rogue tear.

"How can you be so sure?" He muttered, locking his gaze with Naruto's intense blue one.

"Because I know you, I know Shika and Gaara, and I know _me_. I have faith in us all; after all, we've never failed yet have we? So who's to say we should start now. No, We're gonna pull through this one just like every other time, even if only by the skin of our teeth." Sasuke nodded slightly, visibly straightening as a determined look crossed his face.

Naruto shook his head ruefully, wondering at the high emotions that seemed to be catching. "First Inari tells me Makishi was having confidence issues, and now Sasuke? I never thought I'd see the day…" he muttered to himself as he picked up his travel bag and walked out of the house they had been staying in.

"What was that?" He heard Sasuke call from behind him, sounding every bit his usual arrogant and haughty self.

"Oh nothing, nothing…" He laughed, shaking his head.

…AR…

He sniffed the ground, his nose twitching as he did so. He scrunched up his face slightly in disappointment, as he found none of the scent he was looking for. He sat down on the ground, which was absolutely filthy he noted irritably, staring up at the darkened sky. Thankfully, his superior night vision was working as well as ever, so at least the darkness didn't present a problem to his quest.

He sighed internally, tilting his head up and sniffing the air. Ah! There it was! He quickly jumped to his feet and bounded off in the direction the scent had come from. He knew that scent – it was his master. It was perhaps the most familiar scent in the world to him.

The small white rabbit commonly known as Takeshi, bounced down the overgrown path with a new optimistic attitude as he followed the scent of his master. They would soon we reunited again and Takeshi couldn't be happier.

…

**A/N: While that wait was still significant, it wasn't as long as before…but yeah, sorry again.**

**I didn't really like that chapter because of the certain lack of Gaara…but oh well, I'll get over it. I suppose…**

**Now, down to business.**

**While I have a definite identity for the poor deaf/dumb/blind character, which I'm sure a lot of you may have already guessed, but I'm still debating over the identity of the other.**

**Since I am at odds and ends with myself, I am giving you, my avid readers, a chance to tell me who you think the other should be. **

**It can be anyone you like, whether they were good or evil in cannon, old or young…it's up to you. Although, obviously, they have to be male. I suppose they could be an OC, although I'd really rather not…there's already a large number of OC's in this story and I know a lot of people can't stand them, including myself.**

**So please let me know who you want to be the other ASAP, and I'll tally the votes by next chapter. Pleas be aware though, that even if a certain character gets the majority of votes, I may not choose him simply because it won't work with the storyline. **

**So please, please, PLEASE drop me a line and let me know who you want as the other! **

**Thankyou everyone for reading and reviewing,**

**Aqua**


	5. Clarity

**Shadow Puppet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: The adventure continues as Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and Shikamaru find themselves trapped in a world where nothing is as it should be. Hope is waning as they are sucked into a battle between good and evil…how can they shed light on a world of darkness?**

**Chapter five: Clarity**

"Come on…" He panted, pulling the arm he grasped sharply. "We can't stop yet!" He felt the arm slip out of his grasp and stopped, turning around to face his companion. His companion merely shook his head, his arm falling limply by his side. He sighed and walked carefully back to his companion. "Okay…" He muttered, "then I'll carry you." His muscles protested as he weakly lifted the other man into his arms, struggling to get him settled on his back. His companion locked his arms around his neck weakly as he set off again at a slow jog. They'd been running for hours already…probably close to a day. Unfortunately, their weak and sickly bodies were in no condition to travel.

"It's okay…it's gonna be alright. You'll see..." He muttered, more to himself then to his friend; he knew the other couldn't hear him anyway. "We're nearly far enough away now, we can stop soon. They shouldn't find us here…" He panted and was forced to stop as his chest constricted, hacking out a few dry coughs. He straightened and wiped his mouth, shaking slightly as he realised that the red substance was blood. He shook his head and started off again, this time unable to manage more then a sluggish walk. Time seemed to merge together as he walked; he just put one foot in front of the other, straight ahead, into the darkness. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but in reality may have been just a few minutes, he collapsed to his knees, unable to go any further.

He made sure his companion was secure on his back before crawling forward, searching for a cave or some kind of shelter. It wasn't long before he found an opening in the mountain side; a small cavern in the rock. He dragged himself inside, before gently pulling the other off his back and onto the hard rock floor. "Sorry," he whispered as he heard the sound of the other's head hitting the floor, before his vision went black as he spiralled into blissful unconsciousness.

…AR…

_Day twenty-nine_

"Do you even know where we're going?!"

"Well…vaguely, I mean we have an estimated position but-"

"So we're just heading off to bloody no where!"

"No! As I said, we have an estimated-"

"Yes, yes, an _estimated position_! But where _exactly_ are we going!"

"You'll see when we _get_ there!"

"I want to know _**now!**_"

"Well maybe-"

"Shut up! The both of you! I can't _believe_ you two!" Gaara rolled his eyes as Naruto foolishly interrupted the fight.

"Who gives _you_ the right to tell us what to do!"

"I'm not telling you what to do, I'm simply sick of your childish arguing!"

"You clearly said 'Shut up the both of you.' That's telling us what to do!"

"Since when are you two an 'us' anyway? Two seconds ago you were _attacking_ each other!"

"Because _he's_ a self righteous idiot who thinks he can be a leader!"

"_Me!? Self righteous?_ You are the most hypocritical person I have ever met!"

Gaara groaned and massaged his temples. How on earth did he manage to get himself stuck in with such a bunch of idiots? He groaned louder as Shikamaru managed to enter the fight.

"I think all three of you should just be quiet and get over it! We have to work _together_-" Gaara's left eyebrow began to twitch.

"_Me!_ Work with _him?!_ Are you out of your mind!" Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well if you want to _survive-_"

"_**SILENCE!**_" The sudden silence was deafening. "_**If you do not all want to DIE then I suggest you all shut the fuck up."**_

"Y-yes Gaara…" One of them squeaked. Afterwards, there was a blissful silence. Gaara sighed and basked in the quiet, letting his rage evaporate slowly into nothing. _Honestly_, he thought in irritation. _Who knew they were such a bunch of quarrelling children._ The only two who had not participated in the vicious argument, had been the two twin guards, who had merely watched on in a sort of shocked silence. Gaara had decided quickly that their company was definitely preferable to any other at this point.

The seven of them had been travelling, in the dark with just the funny globes for light, for two days and a night already and they were nearing the bottom of the mountain. Apparently, emotions were high among them as they managed to turn every single civil conversation into a verbal fight. _Or physical as the case may have it_, Gaara added to himself as he remembered Sasuke and Rii's little encounter that morning...apparently, the two were just not fated to get along. Sasuke didn't agree with Rii's leadership, and fought him at every moment. He thought Rii was an incompetent idiot who didn't have a clue where they were going…which was slightly true. Rii, was under the (correct) impression that Sasuke was an arrogant bastard who thought he knew better then everyone. Thus, fighting ensured.

Gaara, however, knew better. Oh, he knew very well that Sasuke was merely tired, annoyed, frightened and severely pissed off. That didn't mean he was going to let the dark haired man ruin his ear drums however. Sasuke did seem to be starting most, if not all, of the occurring fights. At first, Naruto had backed him up as he always did, defending him against Rii and anyone else who dared argue. Gaara supposed he felt it was his obligation as Sasuke's best friend or something of the like. But even Naruto had soon tired of Sasuke's unbearable attitude and had resorted to fighting just as vehemently as his friend. Even Shikamaru had begun to get involved lately.

He was thankful that the mysterious twins didn't seem to want to join the fighting – whether they where simply still too shocked to see their esteemed leader behaving so childishly or they were just pacifists by nature Gaara didn't know, nor did he particularly care.

"So where _are_ we going?" Gaara felt like pummelling the one who dared break the silence. It was Sasuke again, of course. _How on earth did I manage to get myself into this…_Gaara thought wearily, before bracing himself for yet another confrontation.

…AR…

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking slightly until they adjusted adequately to the darkness. His companion kneeled rigidly a few feet in front of him, the dirty bandages wrapped around his head where his eyes would be prevented him from knowing whether or not he was awake. A small movement of his hand confirmed the other's wakefulness, filling him with happiness and gratitude that they had both survived the night. He sat up slowly and reached out, gently laying his hand on the other's arm to let him know he was here, and awake. His companion flinched slightly, before recognising his touch and relaxing with a soft sigh of relief. His companion's hand moved along his arm until he found his own hand, and grasped it, squeezing with as much strength as he could.

He understood immediately what his friend meant; he had been scared that he was alone in the unknown place. He could only imagine that kind of fear…to know nothing and believe your only companion had left you alone in an unfamiliar place.

"Morning…" He muttered with a yawn. "We survived." He stated, quite needlessly. "How are you feeling?" He asked, but, offcourse, received no answer in reply. "I still feel weak…and very hungry. You must be hungry too…I'll go find us some food later." He sighed, squeezing the hand that was firmly grasped in his own. "We're going to be okay. We'll be alright. I know it." _If he was so sure,_ he pondered silently to himself, _then why did he feel so hopeless?_

Hours must have passed as the two sat together, neither moving much as the slightly bigger of the two continued his monologue. He spoke of many things; his hunger, their captivity, their escape…however there was one thing he began to say frequently, in every lull or gap in his monologue: "It'll be okay, we're gonna be alright."

Eventually he fell silent, drifting to a sort of half asleep like state. Some time later, however, he was awakened by a soft noise. He bolted upright as he listened, wondering what it could be. He spun around to the entrance of the cave where the noise was coming from, jumping in front of his friend in case the need for protection aroused. Thankfully, it wasn't necessary. He sighed in relief as he realised that the intruder was merely a small white rabbit, making its way into their cave.

His first, immediate thought, was admittedly _lunch_. A few moments later, however, he realised that he didn't have any weapons on him, and no matter how hungry the were, he couldn't bring himself to kill the poor thing with his bare hands. Even if he did have the weapons, he didn't think he would be able to kill the innocent rabbit anyway. He had never killed anything in his entire life – it was one of the few things he could be proud of.

"Sorry Rin…" He muttered. "Looks like little rabbit won't be lunch. Not today, anyway." Rin was the name he had given his companion. It meant gold; the colour that he was almost positive his companion's hair would shine when clean and hit by the sun at the right angle. It was a pity his hair would probably never be clean…that, and that there was rarely a sun anymore.

The rabbit wandered over to Rin, and climbed resolutely onto his lap. Rin tensed slightly at the unexpected contact, but he squeezed his companion's hand reassuringly, until the man relaxed. "Odd behaviour for a rabbit…" He muttered, peering at the small animal closely. "Are you a pet then? Just as well I didn't kill you…" He sighed and leaned back against the hard rock wall behind him. "Alright little rabbit…I guess you're staying."

...AR…

The scent was so familiar! Yet…this couldn't be his master. Takeshi was thoroughly confused. He had followed his master's scent all the way to a little cave under a mountain. Well, admittedly he had soon realised that the smell was not _identical_ to his masters…but it was so close! It smelt like one of his master's shadow clones…but more real and less shadowy. Another scent seemed to be drawing him back outside the cave, this one smelt like master too. Nope, Takeshi was undeniably confused.

…AR…

"What was that?" Naruto suddenly asked, stopping in his tracks. He peered into the darkness before him, but failed to notice any movement.

"What was what?" Sasuke asked irritably, stopping beside Naruto.

"I heard something." Naruto muttered, glancing around warily.

"It was probably just an animal." Sasuke growled, rolling his eyes.

"No." Gaara interrupted. "I heard it too."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Right. Demon thing." He muttered before falling back to walk next to Shikamaru.

"Demon thing?" One of the twins questioned. Sasuke had no clue which one.

Shikamaru nodded in answer. "Yes. Both Naruto and Gaara have demons sealed within them. They have greater hearing then mere humans." With that Shikamaru and Sasuke walked a little faster, catching up with Naruto and Gaara, leaving two identically shocked twins behind them.

"Demons…?" One of them muttered. The other merely shook his head.

"It sounded like voices." Gaara muttered. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I think it came from over there." He added, pointing to the west. They walked cautiously for a while, until the two's head's shot up as they heard it again. This time, much louder.

"Definitely a voice that time. Someone else is here" Naruto hissed.

"It came from over there." Gaara whispered, gesturing to a small opening in the rock mountain about two hundred yards away. They turned and gestured to the others to be silent, creeping carefully towards the cave. A few moments later, and they were just feet away from the opening. A voice could be heard clearly, although it was merely a soft whisper.

"…_guess you're staying._"

With a soft hiss the twins had drawn their swords, seconds later Shikamaru and Gaara held a kunai and shuriken respectively, whilst Naruto and Sasuke had silently created a Rasengan and Chidori in their left palms. They glanced between them sleves, before Naruto nodded, and they entered the cave.

……

He jerked quickly as he heard a slight sound outside the cave. He waited rigidly as he glanced around quickly – the rabbit was frozen, its ears pricked and its nose twitching. It had heard it too then. A soft his could be heard…a sound he recognised all too well. A weapon being drawn. He stepped in front of Rin, crouching down in front and waiting for the inevitable intrusion.

He didn't wait long.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard, and moments later, seven people stood directly in front of him, weapons drawn and pointed at his face. He glared defiantly back up at them, knowing he was defenceless but having no other solution…

……

Naruto gasped as he got a good look at the occupant of the small cave. It was a man - no, more like a boy. Certainly younger then him in any case. He was completely defenceless as he glared up at them, crouched in front of another boy, this one seemingly even younger then the first.

He gestured quickly for the weapons to be withdrawn, and watched as the boy visibly sunk in relief as the weapons disappeared. The second boy grabbed the first's wrist, turning his head towards the intruders.

Naruto immediately noticed the bandage around the boy's eyes, suggesting either blindness or injury to the eyes. He lifted his hands, wincing as the first boy flinched slightly, but stopped them in mid air, hoping to show the boy he meant no harm.

"It's okay," He said quickly. "We come in peace."

This didn't seem to completely satisfy the boy, but he seemed to be more relaxed. "Who…" He stopped to clear his throat slightly as his voice shook. "Who are you?" He asked quietly, peering up at them curiously.

"If you are an enemy to the Kage Kairai then we are friends. If not…" He left he sentence abruptly seeing the boy nod vehemently.

"W-we are. Enemies, I mean." He said quickly. Naruto regarded him carefully, before nodding.

"Alright. Let us go outside and talk – it's a little cramped in here." With that his six companions filed outside as Naruto waited for the boy. The boy rose carefully and grasped the second boy's wrist, tugging slightly. The second boy hesitated for a moment, before standing up too. It was at this point, that Naruto noticed the rabbit at the second boy's feet.

"Takeshi!" he exclaimed, causing the first boy to jump at least a foot in the air. Curiously, the second boy did not even flinch. Naruto bent down quickly. "Here boy!" Takeshi hopped happily over to his master, who picked him up and stood up.

"Where have you been!" He exclaimed, cuddling the rabbit to his chest. Obviously, the rabbit had no answer for him, so he soon shook his head and led the way out, the two boys following slowly behind.

Once outside he set Takeshi down on the ground, who quickly hopped over to greet the other three time travellers, whilst Naruto led the two boys over to his companions. He turned to the boys, smiling warmly. He couldn't help noticing that the first boy looked rather familiar…Dark hair, pale skin and haunted black eyes.

"I'm Naruto, that's Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Rii. The identical ones are Makishi and Makito, but don't bother trying to tell them apart; it's impossible." Naruto introduced, pointing to each person as he went. The twins pouted slightly at his remark, crossing their arms over their chests.

The boy nodded and shook Naruto's hand tentatively. "I don't know our real names…but I call him Rin," He gestured to the second boy. "And myself Kuroi."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "You don't know your real names?"

Kuroi shook his head. "No…we were prisoners of Akumu Shiro for a very long time. I've been there since before I can remember; Rin's been there for at least three or four years."

"Akumu Shiro?" Sasuke muttered in confusion.

Rii quickly answered his question. "Akumu Shiro is a fort controlled by the Kage Kairai. It's the closest one to here, just several miles to the west of the mountain."

Kuroi nodded confirming his words. "What are you all doing here?" He asked quietly, subconsciously pulling Rin closer to himself.

"We are on a mission for the Reichou of the Tsunami Hanran." Naruto answered. "The Tsunami Hanran directly appose Kairai-"

"I know what it is." Kuroi interrupted. "I hear the interrogators speak of it frequently. I was told by them that I was captured originally because my family members were part of the Tsunami Hanran. Rin too, I think."

Naruto nodded slowly, before glancing at Rin. "Is he okay? What happened to his eyes?"

"He has none." The boy answered emotionlessly. "They were gouged out by our torturers. His tongue too, and his ears were ruined. I don't know what he did to them before he was thrown in with me…but it must have been bad."

Naruto gasped and stepped forward, raising his globe closer to the silent, unmoving second boy. He could now see the blood running from his ears, proving Kuroi's story. He leaned back after a thorough examination, turning to Kuroi. "I could heal his ears you know." It was a statement; an offer.

Kuroi's eyes widened. "You could!?" Excitement seemed to radiate off the boy as he grasped Rin's arm tighter. "But…how?"

"We are ninja. Perhaps some of the last left in the land. I can use chakra to heal him, probably. I will tell you our tale later, but now, bring your friend over into the light. Kuroi did so quickly and unquestioningly.

"Have him lie down; it will be easier that way." Naruto instructed, kneeling down on the floor. The three other non time travellers gathered closer, all waiting to see some of the fabled ninja chakra magic.

Kuroi sat down and tugged Rin down next to him, before gently pressing on his chest until he got the hint, and lay down.

"Alright," Naruto muttered, and began to form chakra in his hand.

…AR…

He felt a tug on his arm…he quickly followed the other's guidance. He was led forward a few steps. There was nothing for a short while, until he felt the other's movement. Soon, there was another tug. This one from below. He sat down…what was going on?

The other pressed his chest softly, he obeyed and lay down onto the ground. Sharp rocks dug into his back, but he didn't dare move. After all, the other hadn't told him to move. Suddenly, he felt an unfamiliar touch on his head…it wasn't the other. He jumped up, backing away from the strange hand. He felt his back hit something hard. A tree? He felt the panic rising in his mind, swirling around and taking over his thoughts. He had to get away…had to find the other. Where was the other? Who had touched him? An interrogator? Torturer? Who!?

He felt his breaths growing erratic as he flung his arms out, searching for the other. _Don't leave me!_ He thought desperately, wishing he could cry out…call him back. _Don't leave me alone in the nothingness!_

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm. Soothing and calming. It was the other – he would know the other's touch anywhere. He relaxed quickly, feeling himself fall into the other's waiting arms. He was safe. It would be okay.

The other led him back the other way, asked him to sit down, then lie down again. He obeyed. This time, the other kept a firm grasp on his hand as the strange one returned. He tensed slightly, wriggling closer to the other. He didn't want to be touched – not unless it was the other. But the strange one persisted, this time touching his left ear. He felt his breaths accelerate as he fought the panic, fighting to keep calm and focus on the other. Just focus on the other…nothing else. Minutes went by as the strange one continued….but finally, finally the strange one pulled away. But what was that? That…strange sensation? A buzzing…faint, but there. Was it his imagination? No…it sounded real. It's getting louder…wait louder? What was it? Was it…sound? But no, there was no sound. No sound, no sight, no voice. Just the nothingness….right? The strange one returned. The other ear this time. More time…more buzzing, louder, _louder!_ _Make it stop…_

Finally, the mind goes blank. The buzzing fades away.

…AR…

"Did it work?" Kuroi asked quickly, as Naruto pulled away.

"I don't know…he's unconscious." Naruto answered, yawning slightly. "I think it was just too much for him. We'll know when he wakes up if it worked or not." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Alright, it's late. We'll stop and sleep right here. I'll take first watch, then the twins, then Gaara and Sasuke, and last can be Shikamaru and Rii."

Naruto turned to Kuroi, concern in his eyes. Suddenly, he reached into his pack and pulled out a loaf if bread. "First, eat this. Then you can sleep. You look like you need it."

…AR…

_Day thirty_

"…_Will he…up?"_

"_Shh!...wake him!"_

"_Don't…me…do…"_

"_Shut up…shocked enough…is."_

"_Did…work?"_

The whispers continued. Dreams were his only escape from the nothingness. But wait…was it a dream? He couldn't be sure. It sounded so real…no sound had sounded like this since…

"_Leave him alone…eat"_

They were becoming clearer. Was it too much to wish for…?

"_You must be hungry….haven't eaten since…night, and before…nothing"_

"_Alright. But he hasn't eaten either!"_

"_When he wakes up we'll feed him."_

It all sounded too real. With a jerk, he realised that he wasn't dreaming. He was awake, and he was _hearing!_

"Hey! I think he's awake!"

A touch on his arm. But not the other. Not even the strange one from before. The panic hit him suddenly as he rolled away from the contact. His body ached as the stones and branches dug into his wound sand bruises, but he ignored it as he stood up shakily. The contact disappeared. He waited, warily, for what would happen next. He heard, yes, _heard!_ People moving around, someone stepping cautiously over to him.

"It's okay." A hand grasped his; it was the other. Did that mean…was that the other's voice?

"It's alright. Everything's going to be okay." It was. The voice was too close to be anyone else's. He was finally, after so long, hearing the voice of the other. It was strange though, not what he had expected. It was younger….he had always thought the other was much older then him. Someone strong and safe. But, apparently the other was just a kid like him after all.

"Can you hear me?" The voice went on. He turned his head towards his right, where the sound and touch was coming from. He nodded slightly, and felt the other grip tighter in response. He heard the other sigh in relief.

"You…you can actually hear me!" The other exclaimed excitedly. Taken aback slightly, he nodded once again. Other voices began to join in…too many of them. How many people were there! He felt himself begin to panic and backed away slightly, feeling the other grasp his hand comfortingly.

"It's okay." The other murmured. "They're friends." Somehow, the other still seemed to be able to read his mind. Just like before. Whenever he had been sad…or angry, the other had always known. Always. And he had always comforted him with his touch. Just like now. Just like before. He felt so overcome by emotions at that point that he didn't know what to do. Eventually, he just brought his other hand and felt up the other's arm, finally reaching his wrist and grasping it tightly.

"Are you okay, Rin?" An unfamiliar voice said. Who was he talking to? Him? But his name wasn't Rin…? The other seemed to sense his confusion, for his grip tightened once again.

"Long ago," the other began softly, "I named you Rin. Is that okay?" Rin nodded slowly, grasping the other's hand to show his agreement with the name. "Oh," the other added. "And I am Kuroi." Rin nodded again. So, the other had a name? It would be strange to think of the other as anything but the other. He had been the other for so long…but, somehow, Kuroi seemed to fit.

Over the next while, there were so many voices and names and words…it was confusing. Rin knew for sure he would remember hardly anyone's names…except for the other. Or Kuroi. He would have to learn to recognise the unfamiliar ones by their voices. A touch of the strange one on his shoulder and some words soon after had confirmed it, the strange one was Narita. Or something close anyway. It was easier just to think of him as the strange one, until he was sure. Eventually, things seemed to calm down. People seemed to have left.

"Rin?" He glanced to where the sound came from. The other. Kuroi. "The others have gone hunting. We're to stay here until they return." Rin nodded, to show his understanding. He felt the other…Kuroi, sit down. Rather then ask him to, the oth-Kuroi, used their old way to ask him to sit. A small tug on his arm from below. For some reason, this made him smile.

"I know," The…_Kuroi_, said once they were sitting, "I'll tell you about everything." Rin nodded. He was eager to learn more about the other. He gripped his hand tightly, hoping to convey his feelings. It took a moment, but the other appeared to have gotten it.

"You want to know about me?" Rin nodded, more firmly this time. "Alright." Kuroi sighed. "Where to begin? Well, I've lived in our prison cell for as long as I can remember. Although, one of the kinder interrogators once told me I wasn't really there for that much longer then you. A year or two at most. He said he thought I had amnesia, seeing as I remembered nothing from the day of my capture, and that it was pointless interrogating me. He let me go that day without the usual subsequent torture…I never saw him again. I would have been about eleven at the time... It was very soon after that that you were thrown in with me. The first time I saw you they had already done…that…to you. I had no way of learning your name, so I gave you one. I named myself shortly after that. A few days ago we escaped Akumu Shiro. I'd been working on a plan for weeks. You know how…they stopped feeding us?" Rin nodded slowly. "Well…they didn't. The food kept coming, I just…threw it all into a corner. I had to starve us so we could slip through the chains, You were sick and weak and so was I, we couldn't remain there or we would have died. Last night, Naruto – the one that healed your ears – also healed your physical state to the best of his ability. Mine too. Although we're both so thin and pale from malnourishment…" Rin grasped his hand again. Wanting him to continue that train of thought. What did the other look like?

"Hm? You want to know more about our physical state?" Rin shook his head. "_My_ physical state?" Rin nodded, then raised his hand and tilted it in the air. "Sort of?" A nod. "You want to know what I look like?" Rin nodded quickly. "Right. Well, I have black hair. It's not very long, the longest part is at the back and it reaches half way down my neck. It's a bit shaggily cut…like really layered. We only had interrogators with knives to cut it after all. I have black eyes, pale skin, I'm thin, like I said…and that's about all."

Rin sighed as the other, no _Kuroi_, continued talking. Eventually he let the voice lull him to sleep and dreamt of hearing, the new imaginary picture of a heroic boy with black hair and eyes just talking to him as he talked back. Everything he wanted: Sight, sound, voice and the other.

…AR…

**Translations:**

**Rin: Gold**

**Kuroi: Black**

**Akumu Shiro: Pretty much Nightmare Castle**

**(Or at least that's what my trusty online translator tells me. Sorry if I'm wrong.)**

**A/N:**

**Argh! Don't kill me! I'm sorry! I had major writer's block and it only dissipated today! How long's it been? –checks site- Updated: 10/30/07. Well…that's not too bad…but it's still a month and a half!**

**-sigh-**

**Oh well. Hopefully that was long enough to make up for it, no?**

**On a higher note I know for sure who the other is now. Most of you probably do too. Tell me if you think you know and a prize goes to you if you get it right. Sorry that I didn't use anyone's suggestions, I just ended up going with the original idea. It works better for the story this way. **

**Now onto a more sour note. I am so fed up with people complaining about the slash in this story! If you don't like it, then DON'T READ IT! And for god's sake, PLEASE don't read it despite the slash, tell me it's good, and then politely request for the slash to me removed. Why? BECAUSE IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. The slash is here, and it shall stay here. It's only minor, hell, there's barely any of it! If you are so homophobic that you can't stand the small amount of slash within this fic, then, by all means leave. Don't attack me OR mention it at all in your reviews! Nothing any of you say will make me remove the slash! You had your chance all the way back in the beginning of Butterfly effect to choose pairings. I went directly by the votings given then, and most of you then voted the SLASH pairing of Naruto/Gaara. I'm sorry if you only started reading after the voting was completed in BE, but that's your problem, not mine. It's actually very, very simple: If you don't like it, don't read it. The end. Full stop. **

**For the people that sent me nice reviews, thank you! I am grateful to every single person who reviews, even if I don't have time to send replies most of the time. Thankyou!**

**Thanks guys, I hope I didn't disappoint you too much with this chapter…**

**-Aquarias**


	6. Calamity

**Shadow Puppet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: The adventure continues as Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and Shikamaru find themselves trapped in a world where nothing is as it should be. Hope is waning as they are sucked into a battle between good and evil…how can they shed light on a world of darkness?**

**A/N: A lot of this chapter is from Rin's point of view. A lot of the last chapter was too…oh well, what can I say? I love writing as Rin. He's so simple…And the events of this chapter and entire story have a hell of a lot to do with him. Sorry if you object.**

**Chapter six: Calamity**

_Day thirty-two (July 13)_

"Why were you captured?" Rin flicked his head around to the right, where the sound had come from. He recognised the voice quickly as being Gaara – Or as he had mentally classed him, the calm one. The calm one was the strange one's trusted friend. The strange one healed him. Therefore, the calm one was okay. He wondered why people kept asking him questions like that. Questions he couldn't answer with a nod, a shake of the head, or a grip on the other's hand. He settled for a shrug.

They had been walking for two days since his first day out of the nothingness. The other was always there with him, maintaining some kind of physical contact with him at all times. Just like before. He felt so in tune with the other…like Kuroi could almost read his thoughts. Yet he felt so separated from all the others. In his mind he had began to associate their names to their voices, and finally, to their identity. Their identity was a strange thing that even he didn't really understand – it was just that the first thing he thought of once he was able to associate the name with the voice; it became the identity.

For example. Naruto's voice was soft, but powerful. He was a leader. His was the only touch he had felt other then Kuroi's, and it had been strange. Thus his identity had become the strange one. It didn't matter that Rin now thought the leading one would have been more appropriate – he was already the strange one, and the strange one he would stay.

Gaara's voice was soft and calm. The way he spoke gave Rin the impression that he could take anything in stride without batting an eyelid. He could handle any situation and stay calm about it. He was the calm one.

Shikamaru was the rational one. He rarely spoke. But when he did, his voice was cool and calculated. As if he thought over every individual word before a single sentence was spoken, and chose the very most appropriate words for what he spoke about.

He was still unsure what to think of the rest. There were two that just spent the whole time arguing…it confused and frightened him more then they could know. That was the part he hated the most about his silence; he couldn't express how he felt. Except to the other. Kuroi understood. But no one else did. The fighting ones didn't realise that every loud voice made him shake in fear. He was still so unused to sound that any loud noise at all made him feel faint. That every time one of them would brush his arm accidentally, he had to fight not to run away. And he couldn't tell them. Only the other understood.

…AR…

Naruto sighed as he glanced back, seeing his companions exhaustion. It was time to stop for the night. "Alright guys, we'll camp here. Same watch order." He muttered tiredly, taking a seat on the oh-so-inviting hard, rocky ground. Five days…he sighed. Five days they had been on the road, travelling in darkness. He would kill for a nice, warm, comfortable bed right now.

He glanced over the camp, just watching his companions interact for a moment. Sasuke had finally laid off Rii for a while, and was talking quietly with Shika under a tree. The mysterious twins sat with Rii nearby, probably discussing something serious by the looks on their faces. He was surprised when he found that Gaara was no where in sight, before his eyes fell on a bundle of blankets close to Shika and Sasuke. Yep, it was Gaara. Asleep already.

"And to think…" He muttered to himself softly. "That guy used to be the most severe insomniac I've ever known." He shook his head slightly, thinking back on those days in their original timeline. Suddenly it all felt like so long ago…

"**It **_**was**_** so long ago."**

_Oh. You're back. I'd thought you'd gone off and died, it was so quiet._

"**You sound positively thrilled that you were wrong."**

_Oh trust me, I'm ecstatic. Where have you been all this time anyway? Or rather, what have you been doing that you haven't felt the need to interrupt my thoughts since August?_

"**I was trying to figure out a puzzle."**

_Indeed? Care to enlighten me?_

"**Hmm…not yet."**

_Tell me._

"**Oh alright, alright. **_**Impatient human…**_**I was trying to figure out what the familiarity with this Rin character is."**

_Rin?_

"**Yes. Surely you realised that he is the boy from your dreams in August?"**

_Well…now that you mention it…_

"**Well he is. What I was trying to understand, was why **_**you**_** were dreaming of him. I have come to a conclusion."**

_And what might that be?_

"**The boy looks rather similar to you, does he not?"**

_Well…I don't know! He has a bandage around his face half the time._

"**He does. Very similar. And it's because he is you. At least, he is this world's version of you."**

_No…He can't be. The age is wrong. Inari is fifteen here. If Rin was me, he would be well into his twenties! He doesn't look any older then Inari. Younger even._

"**Tell me kid, there are many differences in this world, yes?"**

_Yes, but-_

"**So is it so impossible for dates and times to have been mixed?"**

_I suppose, but-_

"**It's really the only explanation."**

_Well…_

"Naruto!"

Naruto was jerked out of his inner conversation as a loud yell pierced the silence. He glanced over to Sasuke, his face paling as his mind comprehended the scene that met his eyes. The previously peaceful clearing they had stopped in was suddenly surrounded by dark cloaked figures. There were many of them –too many- forming a semi circle around the other side of the clearing and advancing quickly.

They'd been found.

Naruto snapped out of his confusion and quickly leaped up, already forming a Rasengan in his right palm. Sasuke and the twins sprang into motion, Sasuke following his lead and forming a Chidori, the chirping sounds filled the air briefly before it was slammed into the stomach of an unsuspecting attacker. The twins had drawn their swords and were fighting viciously, luckily, the enemies did not seem to be ninja and were using mere swords.

Gaara's sand soon joined the fray, rising up to strangle its opponents at its master's command. Shikamaru had a group of about twenty of them on his left trapped within a shadow, holding them motionless in an attempt to lessen the numbers attacking the small group. Rii had rushed to the twins aid, drawing his own sword and joining the fray of quickly moving bodies.

Naruto found himself spinning back and forth between the cloaked figures, a sword made of chakra shimmering in one hand as he continually regenerated his Rasengan. The fight, however, was soon interrupted by a sharp yell as one of the hooded figures managed to get their hands on Rin.

"Cease!" He barked, with the air of someone used to authority. "Cease immediately or the boy here dies!" Slowly, as one, the seven fighting figures turned as one to face this new threat. The movement halted as Naruto slowly lowered his hands, gesturing for the others to do the same. His mind raced as he considered his options, unsure of how to proceed.

"Let him go!" He shouted finally, his fists balling in frustration.

"I will release him, but first all seven of you must drop your weapons and relinquish yourselves to the guards." With a gesture of the man's hand, seven guards appeared behind him.

_Wait…_Naruto thought quickly. _He said seven? But…where's Kuroi?_ He didn't have long to ponder it, before the leader interrupted.

"Now! You have six seconds to comply!" He barked, folding his arms to his chest.

Naruto's thoughts whirled as he tried to decide what to do. If they surrendered, all seven of them would probably be killed on the spot….but if they didn't, then Rin would die for certain!

"I…" He began, licking his dry lips before continuing slowly. "I can't accept those terms." It was right. Better to sacrifice one man then to lose the entire team…right?

"Then the boy dies!" The leader snapped, and before Naruto could even move, before he could even _think_ of intervening, the man's sword was already descending towards Rin's unprotected chest.

Suddenly, there was a flash of black as something intercepted the blow, and a moan of pain as the same something hit the ground. Before Naruto could blink, pandemonium ensured. Naruto stared in shock at the figure on the ground, unable to comprehend anything else. Around him, the fighting had begun anew. The battle turned as Gaara released Shukaku upon their enemies. After that, it didn't last long. But Naruto was not aware of anything in that moment…

_-Flashback-_

_Thump. A body hit the ground. Trails of thick red liquid spread around the figure, bathing it in a steadily growing puddle of crimson blood._

_A sickening squelching sound as the sword was slid from the body._

_Immobility. Thoughts and feelings mixing together in a pool of confusion. Sounds blending into an all consuming roar and fear overloaded his senses._

_Denial._

_It was a dream. It wasn't happening…couldn't be. He wasn't dead._

_Finally, the sound returned to full clarity. His voice returned. His eyes widened in horror as he picture lay still before his eyes; no mere figment of an overactive imagination._

"_Sasuke…"_

_-End Flashback-_

"Sasuke!" Suddenly, Naruto was in motion, flying towards the figure lying motionless on the ground. _No…It wasn't happening again._ But it was real. _And this time…he won't wake up._

He stumbled to his knees beside the prone figure, tears rolling down his face. "Sasuke…"

Suddenly, the figure moved. It rolled slightly, gasping for breath as he turned to face Naruto. "No…" He muttered with a lop sided grin. "I'm Kuroi." He stopped suddenly as he began to cough, blood seeping from his mouth.

"Ku…roi?" Naruto whispered, his brain still trying to make sense of the facts. But it was Sasuke…wasn't it? Suddenly his vision seemed to shift; replacing the image of Sasuke with a slightly different image of the young boy he'd grown to know over the last few days. He shook his head quickly, trying to make sense of what his mind was telling him.

Suddenly, all the pieces fell into place. "Sasuke!" He gasped, eyes widening slightly with the revelation.

Before he could think further on it, he was suddenly surrounded by his seven companions. He turned slightly to see that Sasuke was among them. He then glanced back at Kuroi, who was still bleeding profusely. Shikamaru quickly knelt on his other side and began to heal him as best he could, but he wasn't fooling anyone. They all knew it was futile.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. "He's you! You're dying!"

At first, Sasuke looked at him as if he thought he was mad. But slowly, comprehension dawned. "You mean…" Naruto nodded. Sasuke stared intensely at Kuroi, before sighing. It was true. Sasuke and Naruto both then bent down and began to help Shikamaru, but were halted by a weak voice.

"Don't…" The boy rasped, raising a limp arm to wipe away the blood from his mouth. "It won't help…rather…" He paused to cough, more blood sliding out of his mouth. "Do something…useful."

"What do you want us to do?" Shikamaru asked softly, taking the teenagers cold hand.

"My eyes…You guys are…ninja. Give them to Rin." The others quickly exchanged shocked glances, before Naruto answered uncertainly.

"But…It takes a very skilled medic to complete that procedure successfully. It could kill you! And if you survive, you will be without eyes!"

"I will…die soon…anyway…" He gasped, interrupting his words as he began to cough once more. "Give him my eyes." He whispered, before falling unconscious in their grasp.

Naruto glanced to Shikamaru, the most skilled medic of the four travellers. Shikamaru thought for a moment, before nodding. "But hurry. If he dies I will be unable to complete the procedure."

Gaara then stepped forward, the unconscious form of Rin in his arms. "He fainted." He answered to their questioning glances. Shikamaru nodded shortly, and began the extremely complicated procedure.

…AR…

"What did Naruto mean when he said that Kuroi was you?" Sasuke's head snapped around at the softly spoken question, turning to face Gaara who was peering at him with a curious expression.

Sasuke sighed and glanced over to the middle of the clearing, where Shikamaru, with Naruto's help, was performing the dangerous task of transferring Kuroi's eyes to Rin's unconscious form. They had been at it for close to an hour already, and yet only one eye was finished. Sasuke knew that they wouldn't have much longer before Kuroi died; the internal wounds were too severe for him to live much longer. It was then imperative that they complete the procedure before his death, or the eye would be unusable.

Sasuke turned back to Gaara. "He meant that Kuroi is this world's version of me." He murmured, before turning his eyes back to his dying alternate self. "I can't believe I didn't see it before…" He muttered to himself, shaking his head slightly.

"But…" Gaara's eyes clouded in confusion. "The age is wrong then. How is that possible?"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. It's an alternate dimension…anything's possible."

Suddenly, Gaara's eyes widened. "Then Rin is Naruto."

Sasuke glanced at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

"I had my suspicions…Shukaku verified that his scent was incredibly similar to Naruto's. I didn't think it possible, because of the age difference. I thought perhaps Rin was a sibling or cousin of this world's Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in comprehension. "I see. That explains Takashi also." Gaara nodded silently, patting said animal as it was curled up on his lap. "He must have been confused because eof the similar scent."

Their conversation was interrupted as Rii approached quietly. He sat down beside the two and began fiddling with the grass idly, a frown se ton his face. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke. "This was my fault." He stated blandly, staring into Sasuke's eyes.

"What?" Sasuke blinked; he had not been expecting this.

"I was closest to where they first appeared…and I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy planning some stupid prank with the twins…" He muttered, casting his gaze back towards the ground.

Sasuke thought back to earlier, and recalled the serious expressions the three had been wearing. "That's what you were discussing?" Rii nodded slowly. Sasuke shook his head slightly with a sigh.

"If anyone should be blamed," Gaara began slowly, as if carefully considering each word. "Then it would be me. I, after all, was asleep. I did not even wake until the battle had already begun."

"Guys!" Gaara halted his words as the three turned to face their leader. "We need help over here!" Sasuke and Gaara quickly stood up and rushed over to where Naruto and Shikamaru were almost finished with the second eye. Sasuke gagged slightly as the putrid smell of blood overloaded his senses; the area was literally covered with it. The wound in Kuroi's stomach had slowed down, but not stopped bleeding completely. His breaths were ragged even in unconsciousness. It was clear that he didn't have much longer.

"What can I do?" Sasuke asked quickly, turning to face Shikamaru.

"Nothing in that sense. You just need to lend us your chakra." Sasuke nodded and reached out a hand, as did Gaara a few seconds later.

"I want you both to release a steady stream of chakra, me'n Shika will direct it and channel it into where we need it." The two nodded before bringing to release chakra, frowning in concentration as they tried to maintain the difficult act. It only took a few exhausting minutes, before the last few proverbial stitches were secured, and the surgery was finished.

"He's dead." Shikamaru gasped, glancing at Kuroi, before he fell into a dead faint. Naruto managed to maintain consciousness long enough to rewrap the bandage around Rin's eyes before making his way to his bedroll and collapsing.

Sasuke and Gaara, although drained, had enough energy to carry Rin to his own sleeping roll and inform the other three that they'd be on watch, before lying on their own bedrolls and falling into a well deserved slumber.

…AR…

Rin awoke groggily to a scratchy feeling on his face. It was the bandage, he soon recognised. But it felt different…not normal somehow. He didn't have much time to ponder it, before a hand was placed on his shoulder. He recognised the touch immediately – it was Kuroi. But wait…was it? It felt different. Not the touch itself, but the movement of the hand. It wasn't as secure as normal…was it? He couldn't be sure.

"Rin," A voice began. It was not Kuroi…It was one of the fighting ones. But…now that he heard the voice separately…it did sound familiar. Just like the touch. It was clearer, stronger, less raspy then Kuroi's voice, but it still sounded similar. "Are you awake?" Rin nodded slowly. "Good. Now there are some things we need to explain to you. Are you ready to hear them?'

Rin nodded, albeit a little hesitantly. "Alright. First, I'm so sorry…but Kuroi has died." _What?...You're wrong._ Rin longed to tell him. _Absolutely wrong. The other would never leave me. Never. _"I'm sorry…" The voice continued. "We couldn't save him. He didn't give us a chance." _No._ "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…I know you two were close-" Here was about the point where Rin tuned the stranger out.

_Close? Of course we were close! That's why he wouldn't leave me! Would he…?_

Suddenly, something seemed to snap inside of Rin. He fell to his knees and hugged his arms around them, pressing his hands to his face. He didn't know when it started, but he began to sob uncontrollably. Silent sobs that wracked his whole body. There was never another time in his life that he wished he could cry properly _more_ then that moment.

He felt an arm around his shoulders…that touch that was so familiar. Suddenly, he found himself lunging towards the direction of the arm, wrapping his arms around the body. _Maybe if I pretend it's him…he can still be here._

And he cried. For a long time he didn't even notice that real tears were slipping down his face beneath the bandage. It was when he instinctively raised his hand to wipe them away after several minutes of feeling the wetness on his cheeks, that he realised he was crying. _But…how?_

He slowly pulled himself away from the other person, his hand still on his damp cheek. He was crying. _But how?_

The person seemed to realise his thoughts, for he interrupted gently. "This is the reason that Kuroi wouldn't allow us to attempt to heal him. He wanted you to have his eyes...you can see now. We put a bandage around your eyes so you wouldn't be shocked when you woke." He said gently, the sheer familiarity of his voice soothing Rin. This man…whoever he was, was very similar to the other.

Rin nodded to show he understood what was being said, although his mind was still rather stuck on that one sentence. "…_You can see now."_ _No…it couldn't be…could it?_ Was his first thought, but his second quickly over threw it. _That idiot! Him dying is __**not**__ worth my sight! _

The man seemed to understand his thoughts…yet another thing that marked him as so eerily similar to the other. "He would have died anyway…" He said gently. "He just wanted you to have his eyes instead of us trying futilely to heal the impossible." They stood in silence for a few moments, as Rin tried to come to terms with everything. He vaguely wondered where everyone else was...judging by the usual noise there had been at least eight people around the last few days. Finally, the comforting stranger broke the silence. "Would you like me to remove the bandage? Would you like to see what Kuroi has given to you with his dying wish?" Rin nodded numbly, still in disbelief and denial of the entire situation.

He felt gentle hands on his face, carefully untying the knot and unwrapping the bandage. Just before he took the final part covering Rin's eyes of, he added, "be careful. The light may shock you a little at first." Before he removed the last bit of fabric covering his eyes.

For a second, nothing happened. But immediately after his mind processed this thought, the light that bombarded him was blinding. Rin slammed his eyes shut after just seconds of having them open. His breathing escalated slightly, but before he could begin to hyperventilate as he was prone to, the comforting hand was back around his shoulders.

"It's okay Rin, take a deep breath and try again."

Slowly, Rin slid his eyes open, this time more prepared for the light. It was still a shocking amount of light after years of utter darkness, but this time, it was more bearable. His brain took several moments to process the colours, almost as if struggling to remember what they were supposed to look like. Colour slowly began to drain into his vision; the first one being the green grass. Rin gasped as the colour spread across the area, accented by small patches of brown dirt and rocks. Shortly the pin pricks of light known as stars appeared, and soon, the picture was perfectly coloured.

He was looking at a clearing surrounded by trees. As he had suspected from the soft sound of trickling water he had heard, there was a small stream running near by. The whole thing looked so incredibly bright to him, even though it was mostly darkness save the four light-globes set out at each corner to provide light. Rin stood rooted to his spot for long minutes, turning his head from side to side, drinking in his first sight in years. Slowly, he turned around to face the comforting stranger.

His mind flashed back to when Kuroi had described himself, and his mind was immediately noticing the similarities. Black hair, medium short in length. Sparkling obsidian eyes staring so intensely you could drown in them. Pale, flawless skin that was reminiscent of marble. He old mental image of the Other slowly disappeared, and was soon replaced with this stranger's image. For somehow, he knew that this man was the perfect appearance for the other.

Suddenly, Rin smiled at him. Yes. This man would do fine.

…AR…

**A/N:**

**Thankfully, this one was quick. Not as long as last time, but I tried. Thanks to my reviewers for last chapter, I'm surprised you haven't abandoned me after my absence!**

**-Aquarias**


End file.
